Love the way you lie
by Emmeluv-u
Summary: Ummmmm... Irishofsky story... Not quite sure where it will go yet... But please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story and I would really appreciate if you reviewed!**

* * *

><p>"Dave, please. I can't take this anymore!"<p>

Damian and Dave were standing in Dave's room. Dave was leaning on the dresser, head down while Damian was pleading with him to come out.

Damian didn't know how much longer he could take it. He loved Dave, but he couldn't live in secret anymore. He wanted to be with him, not just in secret. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs on the tallest building that he was in love with David Karofsky, but he couldn't. Because Dave was scared of what people might think of him.

"You know I can't do that," Dave whispered.

"Don't you love me?" Damian asked.

"Of course I do!" Dave yelled turning to Damian. He took a breath to calm himself. "You have _no_ idea how much I love you Damian…"

"Then why don't you want people to know? Don't you wanna scream it at the top of your lungs?" Damian said.

"Of course I do!" Dave said, taking Damians hands in his. "You don't understand…"

"Really?" Damian said, taking his hands out of Dave's and crossing his arm. "Then why don't you explain it to me?"

Dave sighed and sat on the bed. "McKinley… It's rough. And… I saw what Kurt went through… I was the cause of a lot of it. But that's because I was scared, of being gay. The other guys were just being assholes. They were just being mean… And that's what they're gonna do to me." He looked up with tears in his eyes. Damian sat down next to him and put his arm around him.

"Look, I get it." Damian said. "People were the same way at my old school in Ireland about me being Bi. But, I don't know how much more I can take this sneaking around. It puts too much pressure on the relationship and…and I don't know if It can take it. I don't know if I can take it. I'm sorry."

Dave watched as Damian left his room and then listened to him drive away a few minutes later, all the while thinking: _Did we just break up?_


	2. Chapter 2

Dave was standing at his locker, staring into it but not really looking at it.

_What have I done?_ He thought.

His stomach felt like lead, His heart hurt more than he ever thought it ever could. It was all he could do not to cry, even though he had cried for hours after Damian left. He wanted to punch the locker, but he didn't wanna move. He didn't want to live…

"Hey man, what's with the long face?"

Dave looked up and Azimio was standing next to him.

"Nothing, just tired," he lied.

"Well as long as you're not tired tomorrow, man. Big game!" Azimio slapped him on the back and walked away.

_How am I supposed to focus on the "big game" if I feel like this?_ He thought. _I have to make this right, I can't go on feeling like this, and my only cure is Damian…_

He slammed the locker shut and walked, to where he didn't know. All of a sudden he heard music. He looked up and realized he was in front of the music room. He looked in hoping to see Damian, but it was Kurt. He knocked anyways.

"Come in!" Kurt said.

He walked in and Kurt got a shocked look on his face. "Karofsky," he said "what are you doing here?"

"I, uh, don't really know." Dave said with a bitter laugh.

"What's wrong," Kurt said crossing his arms.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Dave said. _This was a bad idea._

Kurt sat in one of the chairs then motioned Dave to sit in the one next to him.

Dave sighed and walked over to sit down.

"Now," Kurt said, "What's your troubles?"

"Well…" he didn't know if he wanted to tell Kurt. But he did want to tell somebody.

"I won't tell, Karofsky." Kurt said.

"Promise?" Dave said looking at him

"Promise," Kurt said with a serious expression on his face.

Dave told him everything. Once he started, he couldn't stop. It was like a dam broke inside of him.

"… And I don't know what to do, I love him so much! I can't live without him, but… I'm scared." He finished and looked at Kurt. He could fell the tears running down his face.

"Oh wow," Kurt said. "This so Romantic…yet so tragic." He stood up. "And I'm gonna help you."

"You are?" Dave asked.

"Yes," Kurt said putting his hands on his hips, smiling. "Are you willing to do anything, anything at all to get him back?"

"Anything," Dave said.

"Good here's my plan." Kurt went into what might have been the craziest plan ever. But it was the only way to get Damian back.

"Will you do it?" Kurt said.

"Yes," Dave said.

"Yay!" Kurt said clapping his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**R/R please!**

* * *

><p>Damian was behind the curtain in the auditorium.<p>

The glee club was performing for the pep rally. Although Damian didn't have a lot of pep. It had been two days since him and Dave had fought, and he hated it.

_Why did I have to push him?_ He thought.

"Are you ready?" Damian turned around to see Kurt.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Damian said.

"Good," Kurt said with a knowing smile.

"What?" Damian asked.

"Nothing," Kurt said before walking away.

Damian looked at him suspiciously.

"Places, everybody!" Mr. Schue called and everyone scrambled into the place.

The lights were low as the curtain was raised. Then out of the darkness, Santana started singing:

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie**

The lights went up as Artie started rapping:

**I can't tell you what it really is  
>I can only tell you what it feels like<br>And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe**

**I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
>As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight<strong>

Everyone sang in the background: **oooohhhh**

**High off of love, drunk from my hate,  
>It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer I suffocate<strong>

**Oooohhhh-ooooo**

**And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
>She fucking hates me and I love it.<br>Wait! Where you going?  
>"I'm leaving you"<strong>

**Ooohhhh**

**No you ain't. Come back we're running right back.  
>Here we go again<br>It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's goinggreat**

**Oooohhh-ooooo**

**I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane  
>But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped Who's that dude? I don't even know his name<strong>

**Oooohhhh**

**I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
>I guess I don't know my own strength<strong>

All sing and dance:

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts <strong>

Everyone started going to the back of the stage. _This wasn't in the plan…_ Damian thought._  
><em>**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<strong>

Damian started to go back with them, But Kurt motioned for him to stay in the middle of the stage. Damian looked at Mr. Schue, but he looked just as confused he did.

**I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<strong>

Then from off stage he heard:

**Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
>And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine<strong>

Damian saw Dave step out from behind Mr. Schue. He was the one rapping, looking straight at Damian.

**But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
>You're the same as me<br>But when it comes to love you're just as blinded  
>Baby, please come back<br>It wasn't you, baby it was me**

**Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
>Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano<br>All I know is I love you too much to walk away though**

Everyone had stopped to stare. Even the glee club. Everyone was in shock. But Dave didn't care neither did Damian. Damian knew what Dave was doing, but he couldn't wrap his mind around it.

**Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
>Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk<br>I told you this is my fault  
>Look me in the eyeball<br>Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall  
>Next time. There won't be no next time<br>I apologize even though I know its lies  
>I'm tired of the games I just want him back<br>I know I'm a liar  
>If he ever tries to fucking leave again<br>Im'a tie him to the bed and set this house on fire  
>I'm just gonna<strong>

Damian sang because he knew no one else would:

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<strong>

The song ended, and Damian and Dave were standing an inch apart. Dave then did something that Damian could not believe. He kissed him.

The world melted away. They were in there own little world. To soon, Dave pulled out of the kiss.

"Please take me back, Damian. I love you." Dave said.

Damian just smiled and kissed him again.

"I'll take that as a yes." Dave said when he pulled out of the kiss.

Damian looked around. He had almost forgotten they were in the auditorium. Everybody was in a state of shock, except for Kurt who looked like he was gonna explode from excitement. Dave looked around to.

"Yeah that's right!" Dave said into the microphone. "My name is David Karofsky, and I'm in love with this guy right her!" He pointed at Damian. "What're you gonna do about it Bitches!" He then took Damians hand and ran off stage.

"That was awesome!" Damian said.

"Thanks," Dave said taking Damian into his arms.

"I love you." Damian said looking up at him.

"I love you, too." Dave said.

And they kissed.

When they pulled out of the kiss, Dave said "Now all we have to do is tell my family."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey baby." Damian turned from his locker to see Dave standing next to him, leaning on the lockers.

"Hey," Damian said leaning, then kissed Dave.

People looked at them uncomfortably, But Damian didn't care. He could kiss Dave any time he wanted now, even if it was in the middle of the school hallway!

"So," Dave said, "I am inviting over for dinner tonight so you can meet my parents."

"Oh my God, you told them already?" Damian asked in disbelief.

"Ummm, no." Dave said with a nervous laugh. "But I kinda wanted to tell them together." He smiled.

Damian melted. "Of course, how can I resist that smile."

"Yes," Dave said excitedly. "So I'll see you tonight?"

"I'll be there," Damian said. Dave kissed and ran off as the bell rang.

Dave was in the locker room getting ready for football practice. He looked up as the door opened and Azimio and the guys walked in.

_Oh shit,_ he thought. "Hey Azimio, what's up?"

"Dude are you for reals?" Azimio said.

_Shit!_ Dave thought.

"That was hilarious Friday! You should've seen every body's face man!" Azimio started laughing.

"What?" Dave said with a nervous laugh. _Are they really gonna accept me?_

"You know, pretending to be gay, messing with that Irish kid. You sure know how to put on a show." Him and all the guys started laughing again. Dave's heart sank.

_They really think that was a joke?_ He thought.

Finn, Artie, Puck and Mike came in, and stopped as they saw everyone laughing.

"What's so funny?" Finn asked. Dave didn't notice.

Dave felt anger rising in his chest. "It wasn't… a joke." He said through gritted teeth.

"Wha…what?" Azimio said, his laughs slowly subsiding.

"It. Wasn't. A. Joke." Dave said.

"Whoa, dude so you're actually gay?" Azimio said, taking a step back.

"Yes," Dave said.

"Dude, what happened? Did that Hummel kid get to you? Or was it the Irish kid? You know that Irish kid really creeps me out, you know. I mean how can you have that accent and not be gay." He started laughing again. "He's like a gay little leprechaun!"

All Dave saw was red. Then all of a sudden he was punching Azimio.

Azimio looked at him, shocked. "Dude, what was that?"

Dave pushed him up against the wall and pinned his shoulders with his fists. "Don't you _ever_ talk about Damian like that again!" He didn't yell, but whispered in a venomous tone. He saw fear in Azimio's eyes.

"Karofsky, dude… I'm sorry…"

"Do you hear me!" Now Dave was yelling. He shook Azimio and pushed him back against the wall.

"Yeah, whatever you say." Azimio said.

Dave let go of Azimio and stepped back. "Good," he said, "and that goes for all of you!" he yelled to everybody else.

He grabbed his bag, and walked out of the locker room while everyone stared at him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ow!"

Dave and Damian were in Dave's back yard, and Dave was trying to teach Damian how to play base-ball. Unfortunately, Damian had horrible aim and just wacked Dave in the head with a base-ball.

"Oh my God, I 'm so sorry!" Damian said, trying to suppress laughter.

"Yeah, sure you are." Dave said, "That's why you're laughing."

"Aww, baby, don't do that…" Damian wrapped Dave in a big hug. "Please forgive me?"

_How could I say no to that? _Dave thought. The fact that Damians had his Irish accent didn't help. "All right, you're forgiven…" He hugged him back.

"Yay!" Damian said, pulling out of the hug. "You wanna play some more?"

"Ummm, no," Dave said. "I think I've been injured enough today."

Damian looked down at the ground, disappointed.

"Aw, come on baby, we'll play some more tomorrow kay?" Dave said putting a hand under Damian's chin and making him look at him.

"Okaay…" Damian said.

"Let's go inside and get ready for dinner." Dave said.

The plan for dinner was… well they didn't have a plan. They both agreed that it would come out naturally at some point during the dinner. It was only 5 o' clock so Dave's parents weren't home yet, but they would be soon.

"Are you nervous?" Damian asked.

"A little," Dave admitted.

"Don't worry, they're your parents, they'll love you no matter what." Damian said.

"Let's hope so," Dave said handing Damian a bottle of water from the fridge.

"They will," Damian said taking the water.

"Yeah, but-" Dave was interrupted when the back door opened. An older woman walked in with a bag of groceries.

"Hey mom," Dave said.

"Hey sweet-heart," She said.

Dave walked over and took the bag from his mom and placed it on the counter.

"Thanks, Dave." She said, then she noticed Damian. "Oh who's this?"

"Oh, this is Damian." Dave said, trying not to act nervous.

"Hi," Damian said holding out his hand.

"Ooh, from Ireland I presume?" Mrs. Karofsky said, taking Damians hand.

"Um, yes," Damian said blushing.

"Well it's very nice to meet you," she said. "Are a vegetarian? Do you have any food allergies?"

"Um, Pardon?" Damian said. Dave almost lost it. _Why does he have to be so sexy when he's polite?_

"I need to know if you have any food allergies and you're your preferences. You know, so I don't cook anything that might offend you or put you into anaphylactic shock."

Damian looked confused.

"You're staying for dinner aren't you?" She asked.

"Oh!" Damian said, blushing. "If I'm invited."

"You are," Mrs. Karofsky said.

"Well then, I'm not a vegetarian, I'm very much a carnivore actually. And I'm not allergic to anything that I know of, so anything goes."

"Hmmm, have you had hot dogs yet?" she asked.

"A what?" Damian said looking extremely confused.

"You know, a wiener," She said. Dave spit out the drink of water he was drinking.

Damian stared at her with big, blinking eyes.

"David!" Mrs. Karofsky said, "mind your manners!" She turned to the grocery bag and pulled out a package. Inside was what looked like sausage links, but different

"I've never seen those before," Damian said.

"Good, that's what we're having for dinner. It's an American classic." She turned to Dave, "I'll call your father and tell him to be ready to grill."


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my god, this is so amazing!" Damian said after his first bite of hot dog.

"I'm glad you like it!" Mr. Karofsky said.

They ate in a comfortable silence seeing as Damian was wolfing down his hot dog.

After they were half way through dinner, Dave and Damian looked at each other.

"Hey, Mom, Dad can I tell you something?" Dave said.

"Sure honey, what is it?" Mrs. Karofsky asked.

"I…I…uh…" Damian reached for Dave's hand under the table. Dave took it and held on for dear life, and it gave him the courage he needed to say it. "I'm gay."

Mr. Karofsky looked up from his plate with wide eyes. Mrs. Karofsky just looked at him, shrugged and said, "Kay."

"And Damian's my boyfriend," Dave continued.

"Oh, how nice!" Mrs. Karofsky said.

Dave looked at her. "You do realize what I'm saying, right?"

"Oh wait, I'm sorry. Is this supposed to be new information?" She said, confused.

"Wha-what?" Dave said looking ten times more confused than she did.

"Honey, I have the gaydar of a hawk. I mean, come on. You've never had a girlfriend, well except for that Santana girl, but she was a lesbian so she doesn't count."

"Whoa," Dave said, putting his hand up to stop her, "how do you know Santana's a lesbian?"

"I caught her staring at my butt, darling." Mrs. Karofsky said. "Anyways, you've never even _talked _about girls, _and_ you read twilight."

"Once! I read Twilight once!" Dave said.

"By any means deary, I definitely suspected it." She said.

"Okay so you suspected our son was gay, and you never even mentioned it to me?" Mr. Karofsky said.

"Paul…" Mrs. Karofsky said in a warning voice.

Mr. Karofsky took a deep breath.

"Are you okay with it, Dad?" Dave asked.

"Well, I guess. I'll just have to wait for this phase to pass." Mr. Karofsky said.

"Phase?" Dave said right as Mrs. Karofsky yelled "Paul!"

"This isn't a phase!" Dave said standing up from the table. "This is real, and I'm in love with Damian whether you like it or not! So either you accept me or you don't, but I am who I am." He stormed out of the dining room and few seconds later a door slammed shut.

Damian sat there in shock. _That didn't go as well as I had hoped, _he thought. "Maybe I should…" Damian started.

"You should leave," Mrs. Karofsky said. "It won't do you any good to try and talk with him while he's like this, and me and Mr. Karofsky need to have a _serious_ talk."

"Yes, ma'am." Damian said getting up from his chair. "Thank you for dinner, it was wonderful. Good-night, I'll just see myself out." And so he did. _Please don't let this ruin everything,_ Damian thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Damian was brooding as he walked into lima bean. _How could this happen?_ He thought, _I thought it would go better than that!_

"Can I have a regular coffee with sugar and Irish cream?" Damian asked.

The barista looked at him. "Um, I don't know if we have Irish cream…"

"Can you check?" Damian asked, "If you don't, then I'll just take regular."

"Sure," the barista said, "Name?"

"Damian."

The barista relayed the order to someone behind the counter. "We'll call you when it's ready."

"Thank you," Damian said.

Damian stepped out of line and looked for a table.

In the back he saw someone that made his heart skip a beat. Dave.

_Should I go talk to him?_ He thought, _or is it too soon?_ His question was answered when Dave looked up and saw him.

"Hey," Damian said as approached the table.

"Hey Dave said, motioning for him to sit. He sat.

"I'm sorry about last night, " Dave said.

"No, I'm sorry," Damian said.

"Why are you sorry?" Dave asked, "I'm the one who was a jerk."

"Yeah," Damian said, "but I was the one who pushed you to come out…"

"Which was exactly what I needed," Dave said, taking Damians hand.

"But your Dad…"

"What about him?" Dave said.

"Have you talked to him?" Damian asked.

"No," Dave said looking down at the table. "I've been here ever since they opened; I haven't even seen him today."

"You need to work things out with him. " Damian said taking his hand from Dave's. "And if I'm a problem…"

"No!" Dave said taking his hand back, "don't even finish that sentence. I need you. When we had that fight, I spent one day, _one day_ away from you and I thought I was gonna die because it hurt so much. I need you desperately… I can't live without you. And now that I'm out, I'm gonna be dealing with some crap, and I will _never_ be able to get through that without you, okay? Don't you ever say that it would be better if you left, because it wouldn't, it would be a hundred times worse."

Damian couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew Dave loved him, but he didn't know he loved him like this. That's exactly the way he felt, but he knew if Dave ever wanted him to leave, he would. But Dave didn't want him to leave, he wanted him to stay. Damian almost exploded with happiness.

"I love you, too." Damian said smiling.

Dave smiled back. "So, you wouldn't mind if I did this…" he leaned forward and kissed Damian.

Damian didn't mind at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Dave was alone in the locker room changing into his football gear. _What am I gonna do when they come in here?_ He thought. _I totally went off on Azimio..._

His thoughts were interrupted when Coach Bieste walked in.

"Hey coach," He said.

"Hey Karofsky, You're early." She said.

"Yeah, I just thought I might... you know, get started... early." He said awkwardly.

"That's cool, I needed to talk to you anyways." She said motioning to her office.

"K-kay," Dave said confused.

They went into her office and she closed the door. When they were settled into their respective chairs, Bieste said: "I heard you got into a fight the other day."

Dave gulped. _Shit, I didn't even think about this._ "Yeah..."

"With Azimio?"

"Yeah..."

"Look, I was at the pep rally," She said. "I know that you're gay. But you can't let 'em get to you okay. I know it's hard, but... You just gotta surround yourself with people who accept you for who you are. I'm not trying to lecture you, I'm trying to tell you what you need to hear."

"I know coach... But he's my best friend, or at least I thought he was..."

"I know," she said leaning forward on the desk. "But if you're gonna blow up, save that for the field, ok?"

Dave chuckled, "Okay."

"Good," Bieste said. "And if you ever need anyone to talk to, my door's always open. I might not know what you're going through, and I may not know what to do about some things, but I like to think I'm a pretty good listener."

Dave swallowed back the lump in his throat. "Thanks coach."

"Anytime," She said. "Now get on the field before I kick your ass."

"Yes, coach." Dave said laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

Dave was walking off of the football field after practice when he saw a familiar head of brown hair under the bleachers.

"Hey baby," He said walking up to him

Damian ran his hands over his face before turning around. "Hey," he said with a fake smile. His eyes were red and puffy. Dave's heart sank

"What's wrong?" Dave said.

"Nothing," Damian lied, looking down at his feet.

"Then why are you crying?" Dave said, trying to put his arm around Damian, but he pulled away.

"I'm going back to Ireland…" Damian whispered.

"Wait, what?" Dave asked, confused.

"I'm going back to Ireland." Damian said a little louder.

"Why? What's going on? What does this mean for us…" Dave asked, afraid of the answers.

"It means," Damian said looking past Dave, "We're over."

"Damian…" Dave said taking a step closer.

"No Dave," Damian said stepping back and putting his hands up. "Don't."

Dave watched as Damian ran away, his heart shattered.


	10. Chapter 10

**This part is loosely based off of nothing by the script. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Dave was lying face down on his bed. He had been crying for hours but he couldn't cry anymore. He <em>physically <em>could not cry anymore.

There was a knock on his door. "Go away!" he said.

He heard the door open and he sighed. "I don't wanna talk about it mom, go away!"

"Who you calling your momma?" A familiar voice said.

Dave sat up and looked at the door. "Z?"

"Hell yeah, bro. You don't think I'd just let you sit in your room all day did ya?"

"What?" Dave said confused.

"Come on man, get some cool clothes on we gonna go to a party!"

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Dave said as he walked into the mansion of some chick he didn't even know. There was people everywhere, drinking beer, grinding on one another, and everything else imaginable.

"Aw come on, don't be like that." Azimio said, patting Dave on the back. "Let's go get a beer."

The night passed in a haze. All Dave could think about was Damian. And the beer only made it worse. He thought it would take the pain away, maybe numb it out, but it didn't.

At some point, Dave knew what he wanted, more than anything in the world, to see Damian. He _needed_ to go see Damian.

All of a sudden he was running down the street. He had to get to Britney's house. To Damian. It wasn't far from here. He heard someone calling his name behind him, telling him to stop, but he wasn't listening.

Then he was there, in front of the house. He was banging on the door. "Damian! Damian!" He yelled.

A light turned on upstairs. "Damian!" He yelled it over and over again.

A few minutes later, or maybe an hour, he didn't know, the door opened and Brittany was standing there. "Dave, you need to go." She said.

"No, not until I see Damian!" His words were slurred.

"You're drunk, and Damian doesn't want to talk to you." She said crossing her arms.

"But… he has to." Dave said. "He has to! He can't leave me! I love him! Please Brittany, I'm _begging_ you!"

Brittany looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Dave, but it's not my decision."

"Dave!" He turned around to see Azimio running up the driveway. "What the hell man?" He said, out of breath.

"I need to see Damian, I… I can't live without him…"

"Dude, you're drunk. You're not thinking clearly. This is not the way to handle it." Azimio said, "come crash at my place and maybe you can come back tomorrow when you're not drunk."

Dave walked off with Azimio. _Why?_ Dave thought. _Why wouldn't he talk to me? All I want is for him to explain, to talk to him, to fight for him. Why would he give me… nothing?_


End file.
